Elegi Kematian
by Fantasi Liar
Summary: 'Bolehkah kubuka matamu sekali lagi agar aku bisa melihat sinar yang mungkin sudah redup di mata langitmu' Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha no Rokudaime Hokage. Dia sudah mati karena menyelamatkan nyawamu. "Edo Tensei no jutsu!"


Yo!

Nama baru, fanfic baru :D

Fic kali ini terinspirasi dari fic Windchime karya Uzumaki Rakku (penname baruku juga :o)

A note on "disclaimers": **non-commercial fanfiction is protected under United States copyright law by the fair use clause. International copyright offers similar protection. **Don't feed the paranoia, skip your disclaimers! katanya Rabid Behemoth :p

**ELEGI KEMATIAN**

'Bolehkah kubuka matamu sekali lagi agar aku bisa melihat sinar yang mungkin sudah redup di mata langitmu?'

'Bolehkah kusentuh wajahmu agar aku bisa mengingat kembali senyum lebar yang dulu selalu ada di sana?'

'Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu agar aku bisa merasakan darah yang mungkin tak lagi mengalir di nadimu?'

'Bolehkah aku memelukmu agar aku bisa merasakan jantungmu yang mungkin sudah tidak berdetak lagi?'

'Bolehkah aku menggendongmu seperti dulu untuk kembali ke desa yang mungkin sudah melupakan kalau kau adalah wadah dari monster perusak itu?'

'Bisakah... bisakah kau bangun dan hidup kembali?'

_**Maafkan aku, Sensei... aku... aku mengecewakanmu. Aku belum menepati janji Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Aku belum bisa menjadi Hokage, impianku. Dan aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Lupakan aku... aku tidak pantas untuk diingat. Aku... lupakan saja aku ini...lupakan aku.**_

Uzumaki Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat melewati gerbang desa Konoha. Dia telah kembali. Dengan mayat di pungunggnya.

Tsunade dan Team Kakashi (yang tidak akan pernah lengkap kembali) berkumpul di kantor Hokage. Naruto mengunci tatapannya pada sang Hokage.

"Dia berpesan untuk melupakannya." Kata Naruto dengan datar. Kedua tangannya berlumuran darah yang bukan miliknya. Pakaiannya ternoda oleh darah yang bukan miliknya. Matanya seakan-akan terus melihat darah yang, sekali lagi,bukan miliknya.

"Dia juga berpesan untuk tidak mengukir namanya di tugu memorial itu."

Naruto berlatih.

Naruto terus berlatih, siang dan malam. Dia terus berlatih. Terkadang ada cahaya merah di mata kirinya, sangat samar. Tapi kalau kau melihat dengan sangat cermat, kau akan melihat Sharingan di matanya. Dan dia terus berlatih sampai kepalanya terasa berat. Berlatih sampai pandangannya menggelap setiap detiknya. Berlatih sampainapasnya memburu. Berlatih sampai tanggannya bergetar karena kontraksi otot yang berlebihan. Bergetar sampai paru-parunya terasa sesak. Berlatih sampai jantungnya berdetak cepat. Berlatih sampai kakinya tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya. Naruto berlatih dan sekarang dia tergeletak di lapangan (yang tadinya sangat tetata dengan rapir) yang sekarang seperti dilanda bencana. Dan dia menutup matanya.

'Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu... kau tak pantas untuk dilupakan. Aku akan membuat mereka terus mengingatmu.'

Naruto kembali menatap cermin itu. Metapa mata biru yang bukan miliknya melalui cermin itu. Menatap wajah dengan tiga goretan di setiap pipinya melaui cermin itu. Dan merasa aneh ketika angin yang masuk melaui jendela di samping kepalanya menyentuh wajahnya. Kini wajahnya terbuka dan tidak ada lagi masker yang melindunginya.

Naruto memakai jaket oranye hitam miliknya. Kini dengan celana hitam, sarung tangan hitam dan ikat kepala hitam. Sebuah pedang pendek, sebuah tantou, terikat kencang di pinggang belakangnya. Sebuah buku oranye tersembul dari dalam kantog senjatanya. Buku yang seharusnya tidak ia baca. Mereka bilang buku itu seperti kenangan baginya.

Disela-sela latihannya, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk selalu makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Selalu memesan ramen yang sama, dan terkadang dengan tambahan terong di dalamnya, dan selalu memakan lebih dari satu mangkok. Dia tak terbiasa makan sebanyak itu.

Sekarang Naruto memakai topeng. Topeng porselain dengan coretan merah di atasnya. Dia memilih topeng rubah, bukan serigala. Topeng serigalanya sudah lama hancur. Naruto kembali memakai syal merah panjang itu. Dulu ia memakainya bersamaan dengan topeng serigalanya. Dulu.

"K- kau... siapa kau, hah?!"

Orang itu berdiri gemetaran dan sebilah pedang pendek hampir mengiris tenggorokannya. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan emosi ketakutan yang meluap-luap. Di sekitarnya, mayat teman-temannya yang juga ninja buronan, mati dengan darah segar yang terus keluar dari leher mereka. Dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Sesosok bayangan dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi, menampakkan sedikit topeng putih dengan garis merah di mana sebuah wajah seharusnya terletak. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Dan pedang pendek itu benar-benar mengiris leher mangsanya, memancurkan darah segar yang kembali mengalir ke rumput-rumput di hutan itu.

"Misi selesai."

"Sasuke..." Suara lemah itu terus memanggil nama pemuda berambut hitam yang kini terbaring di tanah.

"Cepat berdiri, ayo pulang ke rumah. Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu terlalu lama." Digendongnya tubuh tak berdaya itu, melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah.

"Dasar Teme... apa kau sudah puas setelah membunuh kakakmu sendiri, eh?"

Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha no Rokudaime Hokage. Kin no Kiba. Si Taring Emas dari Konoha yang kini menjadi legenda. Dengan sebuah pedang pendek, kecepatan luar biasa yang konon menyaingi sang Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, baju oranye dan rambut pirang itu membuatnya mendapat sutu julukan. Ditambah lagi dengan Kurama, si rubah ekor sembilan yang tersegel di tubuhnya, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat kuatnya.

Dia berdiri di atas gedung Hokage dengan jubah oranye hitam yang tertiup angin. Naruto menatap ukiran wajahnya di tebing itu. Diukir paling ujung di sebelah kiri, ada di sebelah wajah Senju Tsunade. Sebuah senyum menggores wajah tampannya.

"Kau lihat itu... kau sudah menjadi Hokage, Naruto. Sekarang impianmu sudah tercapai, bukan?"

Akatsuki.

Rasa muak kembali muncul di hati Rokudaime Hokage itu. Organisasi kriminal tingkat tinggi itu memburunya, lebih tepatnya Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Dunia sudah porak-poranda dibuatnya. Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Seluruh desa ninja kini telah bergabung menjadi satu. Dengan sebuah ikat kepala yang bertuliskan kanji untuk 'Shinobi'.Tapi, meski dengan pasukan dan para Kage yang sangat kuat, mereka masih tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan. Membuat Naruto terkapar di tanah, seakan memohon kepada mereka untuk membiarkannya hidup.

Dan pesuruh ular busuk itu... Yakushi Kabuto. Satu lagi penghianat desa Konoha yang ingin menghancurkan dunia.

Ingin rasanya Naruto melepaskan seluruh chakra Kurama, membiarkannya mengamuk dan menghancurkan mereka. Meluapkan segala amarah yang terpendam dalam hati kecilnya. Melepaskan seluruh penyesalan dan kebencian dalam dirinya demi sebuah kontrak dengan sang iblis. Hanya untuk sebuah kekuatan. Untuk melindungi orang-orang tercintanya walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

Si pemimpin organisasi terkutuk itu, yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara, berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang bersiap untuk melakukan segel. Dan kabuto, si pesuruh ular busuk itu, kini juga bersiap dengan segelnya sendiri.

Naruto kembali berdiri, menyerap sedikit demi sedikit chakra yang diberikan Kurama padanya. Chakra itu kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan warna emas. Membuat kekuatannya menjadi berlipat jumlahnya. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Naruto mengumpulkan chakranya di tangan kanannya, membuat Rasengan... bukan Rasengan biasa, tapi Rasengan yang bercampur dengan elemen lain. Petir.

Dia berlari, sekali lagi mencoba menusuk tubuh musuhnya. Gagal. Dengan sebuah keberuntungan, serangan Naruto hanya mampu mengenai topeng pemimpin Akatsuki itu. Membuat topeng itu hancur dan menampakkan wajah tak asing yang ternyata bukan Uchiha Madara. Keduanya sama-sama kaget. Saling menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Obito..."

Tidak. Dia sudah mati sejak dulu. Dia sudah mati tertimpa reruntuhan batu. Dia sudah mati dan memberikan Sharingan-nya. Dia sudah mati karena menyelaamatkan nyawamu. Pikirannya berlari kembali ke masa itu. Mengingat bocah tiga belas tahun yang selalu memakai goggle oranye di matanya. Selalu berkata dengan kencang kalau dia akan mengalahkannya saat Sharingan-nya sudah bangkit.

"Bagaimana mungkin..? Ka- siapa kau?"

"Dari mana kau tahu nama lamaku?" Kata Mada- bukan, Obito. "Tapi itu tak penting. Nama itu sudah tidak berarti lagi bagiku. Aku bukan Obito. Dia sudah lama mati."

Naruto merasa geram. Bagaimana bisa Obito masih hidup? Apa ini hanya sebuah ilusi? Apa mungkin jurus Mugen Tsukuyomi miliknya sudah berhasil dilakukan karena dirinya kalah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Wah, wah, wah... jadi itu wajahmu yang sebenarnya? Mengaku-aku sebagai Uchiha Madara, eh?" kata Kabuto dengan sinis.

"Diam kau."

Obito kembali merapal jurus. Jari-jarinya bergerak dengan lihai dan chakra besar mulai terpusat di telapak tangannya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Juubi bangkit.

"Kau lihat? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa meindungi semua orang. Kau lemah, Naruto." Ucap Obito yang berdiri dengan tegak di atas kepala Juubi, menggunakan kayu yang menghubungkan mereka agar tidak terjatuh. "Raihlah tanganku dan kau akan hidup bahagia. Bersama ayah dan ibumu. Bersama guru-gurumu. Bersama teman-temanmu. Akan kubuat dunia di mana semua orang hidup bahagia."

"Enyahlah... Obito..." Naruto kembali tergeletak di tanah yang penuh dengan darah teman-temannya. Neji sudah mati karena melindunginya. Hinata sudah mati karena melindunginya. Dan lebih banyak orang yang mati karena melindunginya, yang bahkan nama mereka saja tidak ia ketahui.

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga? Aku akan membuat dunia yang tidak ada perang. Akan kubuat dunia yang penuh kedamaian. Akan kubuat dunia ideal untuk kalian semua. Apa yang tak kau mengerti, Naruto?"

"Aku... "

Naruto kembali bangkit. Kakinya mulai melangkah dengan gontai. Tangannya mulai meraih uluran tangan Obito. Dia menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dan dia mengalirkan chakra angin dan petir yang kemudian menghancurkan tangan Obito.

"Aku tidak mau hidup dalam dunia yang seperti itu! Itu sama saja dengan menggantikan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dengan sebuah ilusi. Itu sama saja bersenang-senang sementara mereka menderita karenanya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Obito!"

Naruto menyerang Obito dan Juubi dengan membabi buta. Menggunakan pedang pendeknya untuk mengiris kulit Obito. Menghantamkan Rasengan pada tubuhnya. Menembakkan Bijuu Dama ke mata Juubi, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dan Naruto sekali lagi menyerangnya. Matipun tidak apa-apa, asal dia bisa mengalahkan mereka semua.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Obito yang sudah tak berdaya. Kabuto menyeringai. Melihat Naruto yang kembali mengamuk mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Saat ketiga Sannin bertempur dan ia melihat Naruto mengamuk. Saat ia dan Orochimaru menghadang mereka di jembatan Tenshi dan Naruto mengamuk. Saat ia memata-matai desa Konoha yang diserang Pain dan Naruto mengamuk.

Lagi-lagi ia merapal jurus. Menghentakkan kedua tangannya dengan chakra yang besar. Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Naruto.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Sebuah peti muncul di hadapan Kabuto. Mata Naruto melebar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Paru-parunya berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pikirannya berlomba-lomba mencari tahu siapakah mayat yang dibangkitkan Kabuto. Dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

BERSAMBUNG~

Chapter ini segini dulu dah!

Bagus ga? Tolong dikritik

Pas ketemu Obito itu… ada yang off, kurang greget!

Oke oke… ditunggu kritikannya XD


End file.
